


With You

by gaysquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance has two moms, Lance's family - Freeform, Latino family things, M/M, Meeting the Parents, a dash of feels, and three sisters, mostly fluff and humor, some family drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance brings Keith home to Cuba to meet his family. Keith is more than nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> "I should be working on my existing projects, not writing Voltron fanfiction" a novel by me
> 
> Didn't have time to translate the Spanish, sorry!
> 
> I speak the main Mexican dialect of Spanish, not Cuban Spanish, so if I get anything wrong here, just let me know.

"They're gonna love you," Lance assures, gravel crunching under their feet. The air is thick and hot and sweet, but Lance says it is always like this on the island, started talking about yellow mango and guava fruits from the moment they got here.

Keith lets out a shaky breath, nodding, although he doesn't believe it at all. Not that he has much experience; not having a family kind of means you have no idea if one would like you.

"Ay, amor," Lance says, turning around to look Keith in the eye. Since they touched down here, Lance has been speaking almost nothing but Spanish, and he's barely spoken to anyone he knows yet. He says just being around it makes it all come back. "They'll love you. They love everybody."

"But I have no idea how to--" Keith pauses. "I don't know, be in a family. Like that. I don't--"

"Keith, _tesoro_ , they will think you're the best thing to ever happen to us." Lance smiles slightly. "Alright? Don't worry."

Keith nods, biting at his lip. "Okay."

"But watch out for Alma. She might try to take a bite out of you. Or she'll ask you who tops, and she's a sneaky one, alright, so just don't respond when she says anything."

"What?!" Keith all but squeaks.

"I'm kidding!" Lance amends, laughing. "Well, mostly. She will be nosy though. Don't worry, Julia keeps her in line."

Keith finds himself trying to remember the names; Julia's the eldest sister. Then there's Alma, and then Lance, and then the youngest, Luz.

"C'mon, champ," Lance says, turning around again. "Let's do this."

When they knock, the door bursts open in an instant to reveal several smiling faces, some more devious than others, but most are purely innocent.

"Mamá!" Lance cries, hugging one of the older women, one of his moms, Keith realizes.

"Ay, is Pilar the only one who gets love from her only son now, eh?" the woman standing next to her asks.

Lance releases one mom and moves immediately on to the other. "Of course not, Mamí, don't be silly."

"This is Keith?" the one he thinks is Pilar asks, and Keith finds himself desperately trying to stutter out words.

"Yes, mamá," Lance says, smiling and looking back at Keith likes he's the prize pony Lance's brought home with him.

Pilar is a little taller than her wife, her hair darker and sleeker, falling in a low ponytail. She smiles big. "Hello, you can call me Pilar," she says, extending a hand. Keith shakes it nervously.

"She'd kiss you but Lance told us not to freak you out," the shorter woman besides her chides.

"Ay, Carmen, don't be rude," Pilar chastises.

"Sí, sí, mi amor." The woman laughs. "Pardón, I'm Carmen, Lance's other mamita." She pulls Keith into a brief yet bone-crushing hug, smiling all the while. Keith is finding in these recent months that he may have to adjust to cuddly people; he certainly sees where Lance gets it from now. Carmen is all tanned skin and smile lines around her eyes; her short, thickly curled, graying brown hair sweeping up around her face. "Lance, mijo, he's so skinny! You've been feeding him up there, yeah?"

"Carmen," Pilar all but growls. "Leave the boy alone."

Carmen flushes as Lance puts a reassuring arm around Keith's waist. "No, no, I didn't mean--" she stutters. "You're quite a handsome young man, Keith, we're very lucky Lance found such a nice boy like you."

"Well, he was always shit with the girls," a voice from deeper inside says.

"Alma!" Carmen snaps, face suddenly morphing into something fierce as she looks back into the house.

"Mamí," Lance laughs. "It's fine, really. Let's go inside so he can meet the girls."

Carmen seems to calm at that, smiles, and nods; as they enter Pilar says she's going to get things from the kitchen, and gives a little friendly wave. The dining room is large and open, so Keith can see Pilar getting bowls out in the kitchen, most likely for serving; the table's already set. Three young women stand waiting for them, all smiling.

"I'm Julia," one says, stepping forward to shake Keith's hand. Her hair is darker than Lance's, sleek like Pilar's. She wears a blouse and denim skirt and is full of warmth, pressing a palm into his arm, resisting her no-doubt deeply ingrained urge to hug him.

"I'm Keith," he says, actually managing to speak out loud.

"Lance said you were a handsome one," she says, still smiling, and everything about her seems so painfully honest and whole. "I like the hair."

"Thank you," Keith stutters out, and Lance's arm is around his waist again.

"I never lie," Lance says, grinning.

"Mierda," one of the other sisters says, her lips quirking. She has chocolate brown eyes and tightly curled hair much like Carmen's. The little glint in her eye tells Keith this is probably Alma.

"Alma, be nice to your brother for once," Carmen says. She exits the room to help Pilar in the kitchen, after much apologizing and lamenting that she has to step away from them for more than a few seconds.

"I am being nice," Alma defends, even with her mother gone. "I'm being nice, right, Luz?"

Luz, the youngest, frowns up at her sister. Besides her sleek hair cut in a glossy bob around her chin and her shorter stature, she's almost the spitting image of Lance. She looks back up at the two of them, unconsciously mirroring Alma's folded arms. "Lance said you were cute. Keith, right?"

Keith nods, feeling his stomach twist a bit.

"When's the wedding?" she asks, and Lance sputters.

"That's my question to ask!" Alma says, laughing wildly. "Pero sí, es muy guapo, hermanito."

"¡Yo sé!" Lance says, yelling slightly. He glances at Keith, apologizes. "I know, alright? Now be nice to him, if you're so mean to me; he's not your brother, no matter how soon a wedding might be. Which isn't happening, by the way."

"No fighting tonight, you two," Julia says. "Abuela's coming, you want to give her more gray hair? Stress her to death?"

"That old woman is too stubborn to die anyway," Alma interjects, and Julia grabs her by the ear.

"Respect, ¡hermanita!" she says as Alma lets out a yell. "Ay, you're no good," Julia chastises, releasing her.

"¡Cena!" Carmen calls, and all four siblings' heads whip around at the yell, like a bell has been rung.

"Time for dinner," Lance says, and leads Keith to his seat.

__________________

Keith honestly did not know you could make chicken so not-chicken-like. Or, is it, so-chicken-like? Maybe this is how chicken is meant to be, and the only kind he's ever had has been bland and dry, so this seems like a completely different meat in comparison.

Their grandmother is an old woman who looks like she shouldn't be sturdy at all but most certainly is, frail but moves like she has solid stones for feet, no matter how hunched over she is. Everybody talks while they eat, chattering away; they don't put all the focus on Keith, which is nice, but they don't leave him to the side either.

Carmen asks him what he likes to do, Julia wants to know what it's like to pilot a ship, and Pilar is the one to ask the fateful question; how did he and Lance get together?

When he tells the story they all glue their eyes to him, even though he stutters and stumbles over his words, wishing he could just stuff more rice into his mouth. Even Alma and Luz have their eyes fixed on his face; Luz wears a slightly dreamy smile, but then again, she's only fourteen; Alma looks like she might be collecting information to grill Lance on later.

When he finishes, Carmen says, laughing, "That boy, he's always so stubborn."

"Mamí," Lance complains, but Pilar is interjecting.

"He gets it from you, though," she says, grinning at Carmen.

"¡Ay, amor!" Carmen cries, pouting. "You're so mean to me."

Keith can see where they're holding hands underneath the table.

"So, Lance," Alma starts, her own devious grin growing on her lips. "Is he your--" She gesticulates wildly, finishing by fluttering her eyelashes and putting the back of her hand to her forehead, like she's feeling faint. "¿Alma gemela?"

Lance flushes dangerously red in an instant, clearing his throat. "Alma, díos mío..."

"What does that mean?" Keith asks quietly, confused. He only knows the Alma probably made a pun out of her name.

"Nothing," Lance says, not looking at him. "She's just being silly."

The conversation quickly moves on, turning to gossip, and Alma is saying, "Abuelita, did mamí tell you about what happened with Tía Flor?"

"No, no me decía," the old woman croaks out.

"Well," Alma starts, "you know how she's been seeing that younger guy, yeah? Well, she thought he might be dating someone since he's been pulling away and not calling and stuff, so she called up his ex-girlfriend to see if it was her, and the woman called her a puta loca--"

"Ay," the grandmother says, as if on cue.

"-- And so Tía Flor decides to give up on it, but then last week, Ronaldo--"

Lance whispers to Keith that Ronaldo is their cousin, Flor's son.

"-- Ronaldo saw the younger guy, Luis, with somebody else! And you'll never guess who, Abuelita--"

"¿Quién?" the woman asks, now looking somewhat invested.

"Ronaldo saw Luis kissing Tía Flor's driver, Angel!"

"Ay díos mío," the grandmother, Yolanda, says, her head drooping. "We can't get away from them."

"She means gay people," Julia laughs.

"No es malo," Doña Yolanda clarifies. "Just so many."

"Sí, mamá, nobody thinks you're being rude," Carmen says, laying a hand over her mother's. "Alma, on the other hand--"

"¡¿Que hizo?!" Alma cries.

"Don't gossip about your Tía Flor, you know how upset she is."

The conversation seems to be put to bed at that, as Pilar serves sliced mango for dessert.

"Lance, your Abuela is staying over tonight, so you and Keith will sleep in your old room, bueno? Or should we not put you two in the same bed?" Carmen says.

Lances splutters gracefully. "¡Mamí!"

"Kidding!" she chides, grinning.

When they retire to the lounge, and Doña Yolanda has gone to bed, the conversation quiets. Luz tries to pull on Keith's hair to feel how soft it is, then gets yelled at to go put on her pajamas.

"She thinks she's so grown up," Carmen sighs.

"She's the age Lance was when he left for the academy, amor," Pilar says quietly, and Keith pretends not to see Carmen's eyes start watering.

The girls say goodnight to their parents as the mothers head off to bed, both moms again fussing over Keith and telling him what a fine young boy he is. Then they retreat to their bedroom, holding hands.

Luz comes back with wet hair that Lance begins to weave into two, short braids as the youngest girl sits beneath him on the floor. Julia is yawning in her chair, and Keith feels himself being pulled aside by Alma into the hallway. Ready for any invasive questions, he feels oddly nervous; considering he's fought an alien dictator face to face, a teenage girl shouldn't be so scary.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," she teases, reading his body language. "I don't bite, no matter what my brother said."

Keith doesn't know how to respond, so he just keeps his lips shut tight.

Alma sniffs, looking at the ground. "Just don't hurt his stupid-big heart, okay? I can tell he likes you. Or whatever."

Oh. Keith hadn't been expecting the overprotective sibling speech from her, of all people.

"Of course," he says.

"I mean, it's probably just cause you've got a nice ass," she amends, looking embarrassed, and ah, there it is.

He follows her back into the living room to see Julia passed out in her armchair, Lance kissing Luz goodnight.

"Night, hermanito," Alma says, yawning.

Lance nods, smiling slightly. "Night, sis." Keith's gaze follows Luz skipping away to her and Alma's bedroom.

"Diviértete con el culo de tu guapo novio," Alma calls back to them quickly as she slips inside her room.

"Alma!" Lance yells back angrily. "Ay..."  
____________

Once they're in bed, Keith tucked against Lance's side (Lance is most definitely a cuddler) Keith blinks when he thinks he hears Lance sniffling slightly.

"Are you crying?" he asks, even though that question can be a mixed bag with Lance.

"Lo siento," Lance says. "I'm really happy, mi amor. To be home. With you."

Keith curls in closer to Lance's side, slots their legs together. "With me?"

"Wouldn't be the same without you."

**Author's Note:**

> "Alma gemela" means soul mate. I'm assuming it's a term used in Cuba because I wouldn't find any evidence to the contrary, but they very well might not say that at all. Again, I grew up in a town bordering Mexico, so. Also, at the end, Alma is telling Lance to "have fun with his hot boyfriend's ass"


End file.
